CP - August, 2371
This page chronicles posts #221-260 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 231-260 and did not include the first week of August. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - July, 2371 *CP - September, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots KATAL takes the time to write in her personal log about her promotion and focuses on wanting to fix her relationship with Marcus since their big fight. KATAL finds MARCUS on the Promenade and they catch up. He explains he knows about her and Walter and he also admits to Katal he is in love with Dax. KATAL gets to work after her new promotion and is leading a team which is fixing the damage on the Defiant. A main character T’POK is introduced as a member of the team who is Vulcan. JAKE SISKO gets information back from Earth and he explains to BENJAMIN that he was accepted into university and would be leaving in five months. MARCUS and JADZIA finally have a night out together and end up going dining then dancing before they go back to their quarters and are intimate for the first time since his coma. When KATAL and her crew are on the Defiant with JADZIA they are testing out the cloaking device when one of the engineering team gets hurt. They try to beam her out, but instead Jadzia just disappears! When MARCUS WOLFE is alone and worried about where Dax has gone, he falls asleep, thinking about a memory of his grandmother and believes Dax is his Imazadi. BENJAMIN SISKO angrily questions KATAL T’KASSUS about her failed test run and MILES O’BRIEN is there to help back her up. When she explains there was a combination of the cloak, leaking plasma and the transporters, they work on investigating where Dax is. KATAL goes to MARCUS to see how he is doing and he explains that he thinks maybe Dax and Amity are in the mUniverse because of other information from previous Enterprise missions. She agrees and they try and think of a way to get there. HEATHER MACDONALD and ROWAN HARBINGER meet again on the Promenade and catch up, the readers finding out they used to date. Later when HEATHER is in ROWAN’s quarters, they talk about the past and his mistakes thinking she was dating someone else when she wasn’t. QUARK finally gets back from his vacation and finds out from MORN that Amity is probably in the mUniverse, though that doesn’t help MIXIE feel better about her ruined time. HEATHER has a security issue on the Promenade and ROWAN is there to see her make an arrest. They talk some more and he decides that he wants to have something more with her again and they have sex. Sometime later, HEATHER is shot by a Cardassian and ROWAN gets her to the Infirmary where JULIAN BASHIR saves her. KATAL finds herself working all night on the Defiant in order to bring the whole ship over to the mUniverse. KATAL goes to BENJAMIN with her ideas but when he rejects them, her with MARCUS and GARAK steal the Defiant and bring it to the mUniverse. LELOU VENARA thinks about Alexei and gets sad about him being missing. When KEIKO O’BRIEN lets her leave early, she thinks about talking to Garak. USS Fenrir Plots Meeting RAINER on the station, KATAL flirts with him briefly before he offers to take her on the ship and give her a tour. When they get into the lift, things get hot/heavy and the two have sex. When the lift is board by one Annie Bell, the three of them go back to RAINER’s place and have a threesome! Later on KATAL visits with RAINER again and finds out more on Marcus’ ex Amanda before they are intimate once more. Risan Plots On the planet for a vacation, MIXIE BRIDGES and QUARK share some romantic time together, even if Quark has weird eating habits and doesn’t know how to swim! Still on vacation, MIXIE finishes her swim and then finds QUARK and the couple have sex. When QUARK finds out Morn did something to make Amity disappear, he explains to MIXIE BRIDGES that they are cancelling their vacation and going to see where his employee has gone. Cardassian Plots When Gul Lemek comes back to talk to ALEXEI MIKHAILOV he lies and explains to him that they have killed Lelou and Emrielle. Unable to resist anything anymore, Alexei is murdered. Mirror Universe Plots Somehow getting into the mUniverse, AMITY LIU is so confused when she gets to Quarks and mQUARK believes she is the boss and doesn’t know who Morn is. mKATAL T’KASSUS comes in as Lady T’Kassus, barking orders and flirting with mMIXIE BRIDGES before mELIM GARAK comes in and talks about Intendant Kira. JADZIA DAX arrives in the mUniverse as well from a transporter accident and runs into mMARCUS WOLFE who is under the title Emissary. She has a collar put on her neck and she is brought to mMarcus’ quarters to have dinner. When he uses the chemicals on her collar to make her wanton for him, he gets upset when she is only thinking about the real Marcus. When AMITY goes to her quarters, she finds that mCORAT DAMAR is in there and they have been married for six years. She is confused by decides to have sex with him anyway. AMITY leaves to try and find out what is going on and runs into mGARAK again only to be confronted about who she really is, but cannot so they make a deal to help her get off the station. JADZIA takes some time to talk to mAmanda about her life and the collars, but nothing works to get them off so Dax calls Marcus to talk to her. mMARCUS however, tries to make a deal with AMITY and tells her if she kills mKATAL and tells her own people that Dax is dead he will help her escape. mMARCUS finally makes his way back to JADZIA and explains to her that she needs to find way to change the collar’s so they will stop killing people after prolonged use after 6-12 months. mGARAK gets back home from a hard day’s work and goes to mEMRIELLE D’ANGUISETTE who is happy to have sex with him. mJANA KARYN is on the station and pays mMIXIE to assassinate mADAMI WINN who is causing considerable trouble on Bajor. When mMARCUS talks to JADZIA once more he tries to get her to submit but she instead hits him in the crotch though pays for it with the collar. When mMarcus is about to rape Jadzia he is interrupted by Kai Jana. There is a tense conversation before JADZIA decides maybe it would be better to cooperate. When MARCUS and KATAL arrive in the Defiant, they contact JADZIA and make a plan to save her. AMITY has another intimate moment with mCORAT and finds she is falling for him. When they talk about the idea of her staying or him coming over but nothing seems to work. #08 August, 2371 2371 #08 2371 #08